


its cold without you

by starmeos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, haha sorry oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmeos/pseuds/starmeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa decides to visit someone special to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	its cold without you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Snow fell gently around him, covering the area with little white flakes that shine when looked at in the right way. His nose is red from being exposed to the chill winter air for too long, his cheeks sharing the same rosy fate. He hears Kageyama saying 'Its your fault for not wearing earmuffs,' to his right, Kageyama's fingers laced with his being the only source of heat in the seemingly never-ending cold temperatures. Kageyama always wore his blue earmuffs that matched with his coat when stepping outside. "I don't like when my ears are cold," he says. The taller male smiles at him. Kageyama is so adorable.

"Its gotten pretty cold, huh? Perfect weather for cuddling by the fireplace, isn't it Tobio-chan?" He keeled down, knees grazing the the new fallen snow. "Ah- you've got some snow on you. How cute.~"

The thing about Oikawa Tooru- he doesn't like wearing gloves. They restrict precious moments with Kageyama when out in the cold. He loves feeling lithe fingers slide between his own, he loves it when Kageyama's hand gets a little sweaty, despite the air nipping at their exposed skin. Most of all, Oikawa loves how warm his hand always is because of Kageyama.

Ah- he really needs to stop doing that.

Oikawa loved having Kageyama's hand in his own.

The snow seems ten times more cold without some source of heat nearby him. When Oikawa brushes snow off the stone, the below 0 temperatures bite his skin, freezing his very being. He's pretty sure no snow would melt on his ice-cold hands.

"That's better. Although, white is a really good colour on you. You should wear it more often.~"

Oh, how Oikawa dreams of seeing Kageyama wearing all white. A tuxedo would look best on him, Oikawa thinks. The contrast in colours of his blue eyes and the white fabric would do wonders to his appearance. Oikawa's not liking the mixture of gray and white he's got going on at the moment.

Oikawa's hand rests on words professionally engraved on the gray rock. Brown eyes travel upwards to a spot right above his first name, fingers (that are now turning red) travelling with them. They've become numb, though the scratch of the messy edges on the not-so-professionally engraved words aren't tough to feel against the pad of his fingertips.

"That's gonna fade away at some point, isn't it?" ~~ _I wish it would stay there forever_~~ Oikawa laughed, his voice sounding strained, as though its forcibly being pulled from his throat. It lacks the usual edge it carries, the sarcastic tone and wit behind words.

They were empty.

"You know, its not fun talking to you when I can't hear your voice, Tobio-chan."


End file.
